


Insert Title

by MeatbunKun



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), lmao i feel lame making an oc for this but ehh, should i just change this to a reader insert...., this'll prob suck but its just for fun lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatbunKun/pseuds/MeatbunKun
Summary: There was nothing like a murdered best friend to really drive home the idea that 'life kind of sucks'. Now if only these nosy underclassmen would just freaking leave him alone and keep their crazy TV murder theories to themselves.persona 4 x male oc





	1. Enter One Minami Tetsuya

Minami Tetsuya rolls the cigarette in his mouth to the side with a decisive snap of his tongue as he leans back on the shrine steps he was carelessly perched upon, boredly flicking a dingy lighter open and closed. Even with stone digging uncomfortably into his back he can feel his eyes begin to drift shut as he relaxes, lulled by the sound of wind gently blowing and the faint chatter coming from the shopping district. If it weren't for the little puffs he was routinely exhaling he'd have been dangerously close to falling asleep right then and there, and it wouldn't have been the first time he'd have managed to doze off in an odd setting-living in an uneventful and sedate place like Inaba seemed to bring out a cat-like laziness out of him. Stretching languidly he sprawls out even more, not minding the rather awkward position his form was in attempting to lie on the short staircase, letting out a satisfied sigh mingled with grey vapors as the calmness drapes over him like a blanket.  
  
And then a shuffling noise and discontent huff coming from above shatters the lethargic quiet of the moment, wrangling an annoyed scrunch of the nose out of the teen. Desperate to conserve the remains of his alone time, Tetsuya stubbornly tries to ignore the newcomer in hopes of driving them off.   
  
"You know, I hate it when you smoke."  
  
Evidently it didn't work.  
  
The mildly toned accusation causes dulled, violet eyes to pry themselves open as Tetsuya watches Saki slide gracefully onto the step next to him, tawny gaze fixated on the item of (dis)interest, perfectly manicure hand waving away any lingering airborne residue from the cancer stick. "It'll kill you one of these days." She pointlessly adds, echoing the commonplace complaint she always launched when she caught him indulging in his guilty pleasure.  
  
"If only." He grumbles, dodging when she swats at him. "At least then it would get you off my ass." Despite his fuss he stubs out the remains in an ash tray he had stashed nearby with only a slight pout signifying his annoyance. "Rob me of all my indulgences, why don't you? You're worse than my mother."  
  
 "You hardly ever see your mother." Saki counters primly, shoving the tray back behind a bush with a disgusted grimace. "And now you reek."  
  
"Which just means that if you're worse than her, a new low has been reached." Stretching the neckline of his uniform to reach his nose, he takes a whiff of the crisp fabric before releasing it with an unconcerned shrug, "Can't be any worse than how I smell after practice." Theres a begrudging murmur of agreement from the blonde with which he simpers smugly at her for before abruptly changing the subject, peering towards the entrance of the shrine. "Where's my sweet Nao-kun gone off to? At least he brings me something before complaining about my habits; you should take notes from him."  
  
The pointed griping garners a mere roll of the eyes from Saki, "If you wanted to see him so badly after your _terribly_ long separation during classes, you'd have walked with us instead of rushing here to 'indulge'. He's probably at home, looking for something to snack on to feed the black hole he calls a stomach." She pauses, quirking her lips contritely, "He won't find what he's looking for though."  
  
Snickering, the brunette pushes himself up to his feet, hauling his taller companion along. His leisure time was cut short anyways, no point in staying any longer after all. "Saki, you're a menace: stealing a poor, growing boy's food."  
  
"I was hungry." Saki defends half-heartedly as they leave behind the shrine, following her friend towards her home. "Besides, maybe he forgot about it and won't notice." She doesn't sound convinced as she says it, mirrored by the skeptical stare Tetsuya levies her.  
  
Greeted by the morose form of her younger brother skulking about outside, their dubiousness is confirmed. Naoki allows himself to be manhandled by the elder boy-who tucks himself into the blonde's side and flicks a mischievous barbell-studded tongue out at Saki- as he frowns confusedly at his sister with an undercurrent of suspicion tinged at its edges. "Hey, do you know where my snack went? I had it in the fridge, but its gone..."  
  
Bless her heart, Saki doesn't even bother trying to deny it as she idly twirls a curl around a finger, "Oh, I'm the one who ate it. I thought it was leftovers...Sorry about that." Her apology is not very apologetic which further amuses Tetsuya and causes Naoki's head to droop in defeat. "I gotta head for work, but Tetsu-chan here was whining about you not being around earlier. He can buy you lunch to make up for it. See ya tomorrow Tetsu-chan." With a distracted wave, the blonde wanders off, leaving Naoki to shout in dismay at her escape.   
  
"So quick to escape," Tetsuya tuts as they're left behind, "you'd think she liked her job better than us."  
  
 "I was really looking forward to eating too..." The disappointed male sighs, surly glare fixed on the slowly departing back of his sister.  
  
 "Mm, since she's already volunteered my funds I'll repay her debt Nao-kun." Tetsuya untangles himself from the younger male and pats his back reassuringly before linking their arms together to direct the other towards Aiya's.  
  
Figuring any hesitation would be bulldozed over the blonde just follows the brunette's lead without bothering to argue, it would've been fruitless anyways in face of Tetsuya's stubbornness to mother hen him. "Thanks Tetsuya..."  
  
 "You should just call me nii-chan like you did when you were younger," Tetsuya nags wistfully, "You were so cute then..!"  
  
 "You're still on that? I keep telling you, I was little when I did that.." Naoki shakes his head in embarrassment, cheeks tinging pink as the brunette continues to pester him playfully all the while they walk through the diner's door.

 

~~~~~

  
"By the way...do I smell smoke?"

.  
.  
.

  
Those two, he swore.... 

  
".....I'll get you extra toppings in your beef bowl if we don't mention this again for the time being."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is already pretty meh


	2. School Sucks, But What Else is New

"It’s like you're trying to fuel the rumors about your inerrant delinquency." The dry statement is the only greeting Tetsuya receives as he locks the front door and shoulders his backpack with a droll roll of the eyes. Flipping the key up into the air and catching it once more he swivels on his heel to regard his best friend who only grants him an unimpressed raise of a singular brow. Saki's sight is fixated on the brand-new addition of a hoop in his ear, glittering in the scant light that breaks through the heavy clouds and falling rain looming over the town as he falls in step with her under her umbrella. "I hope a teacher chews you out about your 'rampant disregard' for the dress code. I keep getting complaints about my skirt length and here you are playing DIY piercer and completely missing your jacket." She switches her bag to the opposite side and leans against him with her newly freed shoulder, peering down judgmentally at his wardrobe. "And your pants- I don't understand why you wear them so baggy. All it does is emphasize how tiny you are."        

 

He weathers the extra weight forced on him with little difficulty, poker-faced as he accepts the light-hearted insults with the air of someone used to it, just as a childhood friend typically is. "They sag so much because I need the extra space for my big dick Saki, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't spend so much time ogling my crotch when you could be doing more productive activities. Like pulling your skirt hem down some. Such shamelessness." The teen's stony visage cracks when Saki releases a shrill sound of disgust and shoves him, nearly knocking him over and out into the drizzle as he cackles impishly.         

 

"You're the absolute _worst_." Her tone plays at being tormented but the amused quirking of glossy lips betrays her and the two break out into age-old bickering as they continue their walk towards every students' literal hell.

 

~~~~~

 

School was never a fun endeavor for teenagers to sit through for extended hours on end, but there was something especially grating on the nerves when one had to suffer through dull lessons coming from a teacher who didn’t know the meaning of inflection or personality and in addition, the never ending whispers of peers who didn’t know how to _shut their fucking mouths_.

 

Small town living was everything Tetsuya had known, being born and raised here in Inaba, and he’d never really cared to leave it behind for the big, bad city like Saki desired; “It is what it is” He’d shrug apathetically, but times like this- when everyone was nosing their way in someone’s business, he understood Saki’s hatred of the place. Gossip was a staple part of Inaba and Tetsuya was thick-skinned enough that comments about him- his clothes, his attitude, his perpetual resting bitch face, whatever new someone found disagreeable- it rolled off as easily as water but Saki didn’t have the luxury of just having to deal with stupid remarks about appearances and personality faults; she got the brunt of judgement and scorn from the close-minded idiots who labelled her working at Junes as a betrayal to the community and the family businesses scattered around the shopping district. School was like another battleground, it may not have had the old biddies clucking around about ‘that Konishi girl’ but teenagers were just as, if even more, ruthless in their criticism.

 

Any energy the duo generated the walk over was seemingly sapped up as soon as they stepped beyond the gates. Now whispers constantly followed wherever they went and one of the more extroverted even dared to chime grandly “My father says Junes is a pox to the community and you’re just as bad for helping it in its effort to run our store to the ground.”

 

He soon regretted speaking up when a pale fist drove itself right into his snubbed nose.

 

~~~~~

 

“You really _are_ the absolute worst.” Saki repeats, though this time she doesn’t try and hide her delight as she swabs Tetsuya’s knuckles with a cotton ball while the nurse was busy trying to placate the inconsolable owner of a bloody nose in the next bed over. She shakes her head and adds matter-of-factly “You deserve worse than a week’s detention, I hope you realize. You’re just lucky you got caught by one of the teacher’s that actually can stand you.”

 

“Well….” He observes her ministrations with a bored manner, sparing his victim an annoyed flicker of his attention when the wailing reaches unbearable decibels before leering decisively, “It was definitely worth it.”

 

“That’s enough of that now, Minami-san.” The nurse scolds, peering over at them from where she was preoccupied with stemming the blood-flow, “I believe you’re all finished up, yes? I’m sure the damage to your knuckles is minimal.” ‘Unlike this poor idiot’ goes unsaid though its clear to all the present occupants in the room.

 

Saki nods as she wraps the dainty fingers with some bandages, patting them affectionately when he inspects his hand with a raised brow. “Just in case.” She warns reproachfully, the pitch of her voice promising retribution if he even dares to remove the product of her efforts. “We’ll be going now.” Though its useless, she announces their exit with a final unrepentant stare spared to the wailing male they were leaving behind rather guiltlessly. Tetsuya stalls an extra second to impose their adversary a malicious glower and drags a thumb across his throat in a silent threat before following the blonde with a dark snicker.

 

“Well, that was an eventful lunch.” He declares glibly, hands coming up to rest behind his head in an easy-going motion. “Almost makes up for that pop quiz thrown at us during English.”

 

“As if you weren’t completely prepared for it regardless, Tetsu-chan…”

 

The third-years dither as they come across the lockers, Saki releasing a pent-up sigh as she leans back against the metal structure, her head thunking solidly as she gazes up at the ceiling. “Halfway through and I’m already exhausted. I don’t know if I can deal with anymore today…”

 

“Mm...” He props himself next to her, crossing his arms as he watches the stragglers flowing down the halls and the stairs. He shrugs nonchalantly, “Just skip then. I’ll cover for you- say that you got sick after seeing the blood and had to go home early or something. Since I have detention now, I won’t be able to walk home with you later anyways. _One_ of us might as well experience a lil’ freedom.”

 

She deliberates over his suggestion though her answer is already obvious to someone who can read her face like a book. Tetsuya gives her a persuasive nudge and jerks his head at the doors lying dormant just a few feet away. “Come on.” He wheedles connivingly, “I’ll copy another set of notes for you-you won’t be missing anything. Hell, I’ll even color-code and highlight if that gets you to go.”

 

Saki raises a hand to cover her conspiratorial smile, “Tetsu-chan, you already color-code and highlight your notes. You’re totally anal about studying…”

 

“Exactly!” His hands spread in an ostentatious gesture, “What do you have to lose?”

 

“….” She purses her lips and looks away in some attempt to regain any stubbornness before her weariness makes the venture less than successful. She looks down her nose at him and speaks plainly, “You’re a terrible influence on me. If my parents knew how much you hid behind your dumb, baby-face they’d faint from shock.”

 

“Feh,” he pushes her towards the doors and dismisses her, “they adore me. I bet your mother constantly tries to get you to think about marrying me.” A flash of teeth as he smirks arrogantly, “Not that I’m a luxury you could even think about affording. Sorry, there’s no way you’ll be able make me your ball-and-chain Saki, you’ll have to just find a cheap knockoff I guess.”

 

Narrowing her eyes at Tetsuya, she huffs and flicks her hair over her shoulder, “As if I’d want some dirty, little boy like you. Standards Tetsu-chan, I’m afraid I have them.” With that parting jab, she escapes, leaving Tetsuya behind to endure the rest of their classes and what was bound to be a monotonous detention.

 

Musing to himself, he slogs up the stairs to return to class with all the enthusiasm of a death-row inmate walking to the chair, “Maybe I should have just said ‘fuck it’ and joined her…” Groaning lowly under his breath he enters their classroom, waving distractedly at the teacher setting up at front, “Sensei, Saki got sick and had to leave early.”

 

Unimpressed eyes blink over half-moon spectacles, “I’m sure it had _nothing_ to do with your incident earlier, hmm?”

 

Plastering on an innocent countenance, Tetsuya tilts his head not unlike a puppy and bats thick lashes guilelessly, “What can I say, some people just can’t handle a little blood.”

 

Not engaging the brunette anymore, the elder man harrumphs and turns to the board, lesson book in hand as he begins to write, “Now, continuing where we left off last time; there are over 130 ancient pyramids in Egypt….”

 

Heaving a gusty breath, Tetsuya flips his notebook to the next open page, tapping a cutesy pen with a bunny cap against the paper as he begins to jot down the repetitious drivel being covered.

 

“I’m telling you- I wouldn’t be surprised if he led a gang…”

“Shh! He’ll hear you! Besides, lowly delinquents are beneath our resident ice king- Minami definitely has Yakuza ties!”

“Maybe he snapped and he’s the reason Konishi-san isn’t here now…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, he’s like her guard dog- did you not see what he did to Yamato-san at lunch?? He’d never bite the hand that feeds him.”

 

Violet orbs stare daggers down at the notes he was transcribing, ignoring the murmurs around him. He only hoped Saki would be having a better time than him right now...

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol semi awkward transition to the next day but shhhh


End file.
